Laser welding may be used to produce welds for items such as medical devices and related components, such as pacemakers, implantable defibrillators, batteries and hybrid circuit packages. In some examples, laser welding may provide hermetic seals for implantable medical device (IMD) enclosures and associated internal components for IMDs such as batteries and capacitors.